Razones y motivos
by St. Yukiona
Summary: [yaoi] Esa obsesión de Naruto por Sasuke no era natural, así como tampoco es Natural que dos hombres estén juntos, ni mucho menos cuando estos dos son el día y la noche en Konoha. Naruto se casa, Sasuke también. Ninguno lo dos lo hace por amor, pero así son las cosas. Boruto aunque se parece a su padre, no es su padre, y cuando a él le gusta algo, lo obtiene. [SasuBoru/NaruHina]
1. Chapter 1

**Cronopios del autor** : Si alguien de aquí lee mi fic de Noragami "Forjadores de fe", lo estoy actualizando en este momento, estuve llena de medicina, graduación y nuevo trabajo, he, de todas formas aquí les dejo este nuevo fic que ya está terminado. CHACHAN! Así que sólo bastará subirlo semanalmente. Son capítulos muy cortos así que no teman de perder mucho tiempo. Dudas y comentarios por review. Gracias por leer.

 **Advertencia: Yaoi, spoilers, ¿shota?**.

 **Descarga de responsabilidades:** Naruto y sus personajes, así como algunos términos le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, esta historia no pretende lucrar con ellos. La historia original donde se ven involucrados es una invención total de mí.

.

.

 **Razones y motivos.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

 **Capítulo 1/8** **.**

Amigos para siempre.

De todas las cosas que más detestaba de ese hombre era su maldita impuntualidad, pues lo traducía como falta de compromiso, incluso era una impuntualidad mayor a la de Kakashi-sensei. Meditó y reflexionó sus propios pensamientos y negó, nadie podía ser más impuntual que el Copy-ninja, definitivamente. Sin embargo no le terminaba de joder que el Ninja naranja de Konoha fuera un maldito irresponsable, sobre todo en algo tan importante como una cita con él, osea, no una cita romántica, sino un compromiso donde ambos habían acordado estar a cierta hora y poder hablar.

"Idiota" suspiró mirando como el rubio llegaba de lo más pacífico al lugar designado. Sus ojos oscuros enseguida se clavaron en la prótesis del brazo. Él en cambio había optado por no utilizarla.

-¿Qué haces allá? –preguntó Naruto en voz alta cuando sintió el chakra del que era su mejor amigo.

Sasuke Uchiha se incorporó sobre la rama del frondoso árbol desde donde había estado esperando. De un impulso estuvo a un costado del otro y bufó empezando a caminar sin dirigirle una mirada. A Naruto eso le supo a berrinche y rió entretenido mientras lo seguía de cerca, dejando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-Nee, Sasuke-kun, ¿Cuándo planeas volver a la villa? Todos están medios impacientes… definitivamente debes de volver.

-No, aún no es el momento –contradijo con seriedad tajante el Uchiha.

El menor de los ninjas observó a su acompañante, estando en la difícil situación de recurrir a un argumento que realmente no hubiese querido utilizar, tan sencillo porque él estaba intranquilo (su corazón estaba intranquilo) con la decisión tomada, pero nada más podía hacer.

-Los Uzumaki siempre fueron un clan prodigio, su cuerpo siempre fue resistente –comunicó. Sasuke enarcó la ceja y torció la sonrisa divertido. Naruto parpadeó confundido y después se sonrojo por completo-. ¡No, Sasuke-baka! ¡No! ¡Esto no es…! –jadeó ocultando su vergüenza.

-Nunca pensé que serías tan directo, dobe –murmuró Sasuke riendo entretenido. Sus dedos se atrevieron a tocar la prótesis del brazo mientras le daba tiempo a su amigo para recuperarse-. Sakura hizo un increíble trabajo.

Naruto desvió la mirada a la mano que lo tocaba, sonrió.

-Ella está esperando por ti.

-Por eso es que no puedo volver –sus ojos oscuros se colaron en los claros haciendo que Uzumaki sintiera un extraño y especial estremecimiento, sólo Sasuke podía lograr esa reacción en él. Gruñó y sintió su pecho apretado, alejó la mano de Sasuke para atraparla con la propia al tanto desviaba su atención a cualquier otro punto-. Quiero que regreses a la aldea, porque he decidido casarme con Hinata, los ancianos me han dicho que debo de hacer que el clan Uzumaki renazca, que haya más shinobis con este cuerpo resistente, y necesito…Sasuke… Sasuke… -llamó al moreno que se alejaba.

-¿Y para qué me quieres si ya tomaste tu decisión, Naruto?

.

.

 **No me odien por favor.**

St. Yukiona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cronopios del autor** : Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo, me han preguntado varias veces cómo rayos haré que Sasuke y Boruto queden juntos pues... por eso me estoy tomando la molestia de ir lento, si por mí fuera Sasuke le hubiera hecho ya seis hijos a Boruto, sí, considero que Boruto merece más estar con Sasuke (?), pero no todo es lo que parece, espero no me odien, de verdad. No soy una maldita maníaca, además jamás he dicho que Sasuke le vaya a meter mano al niño siendo un NIÑO, en algún momento Boruto tendrá que crecer por dios, pero ya, no importa, si gustan los invito a leer, pero si no les gusta ni el yaoi y les enferma la idea de SasuBoru, mejor ni lo lean -mira fijamente a un user que se tomó la delicadeza de enviarme un MP, lo leí pero me dio flojera responder mejor me puse a re-escribir este capítulo, saludos.

Por cierto, g **racias a los favs y follows del capítulo pasado, son mi inspiración para seguir. Los adoro.**

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi, spoilers y ¿shota?.

 **Descarga de responsabilidades:** Naruto y demás le pertenece a Kishimoto-kun (?).

.

.

 **Razones y motivos.**

Por St. Yukiona.

.

.

 **Capítulo 2/8: El comienzo de la obligación**.

—Sasuke-kun —dijo Sakura dejando caer la charola con el té y los pastelillos que llevaba a la sala de su casa donde el recién llegado esperaba por ellos.

—¿Estás bien? —susurró el hombre incorporándose con sus lentos movimientos y caminando hacia donde el accidente había tenido lugar. Recogió lo mejor que pudo alzando la mirada y notando como los preciosos ojos esmeralda de la Haruno se habían bañado en lagrimas y ahora se tiraba sobre él para estrecharlo aún sollozando con fuerza.

Siempre había sido una molestia.

Él sonrió, ahora sería su molestia y quizás, con suerte le ayudaría a que esa pena que arrastraba consigo lo hiciera sentir menos miserable.

Aunque si lo pensaba detenidamente, nada en esa vida o en la otra podría acabar con la miseria que deja un corazón roto tantas veces que sólo la nada quedó tras él.

—Felicidades por su unión —dijo Hinata a la pareja—. Te ves preciosa, Sakura.

—¡Gracias, Hinata-san! —sonreía la chica vestida de blanco. A su lado, Sasuke parecía impasible mirando a los invitados, tomó un sorbo del sake que le habían servido, no es que le gustara beber pero por ese día aflojó sólo un poco su disciplina.

Ciertamente, la boda de Sakura no fue tan ostentosa y grande como la de Naruto, pero estuvo llena de amigos y aliados que imprevistamente apoyaron a Sakura en su unión con el Uchiha, en un principio hubo voces que se opusieron –y las cuales esperaba Sasuke fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para que Sakura las escuchara y desistiera de casarse con él- pero el apoyo fue rotundo cuando Naruto dio su voto de confianza –una vez más- en Sasuke para que compartiera el resto de su vida con Sakura.

Ese fue el golpe de gracia para Uchiha.

—Debes cuidar a Sakura-chan —dijo Naruto, iba a cumplir casi un año de haber contraído nupcias con Hinata.

—Sí —contestó escuetamente el Uchiha mirando hacia la ciudad. La boda había sido en un claro encima de la montaña de los Hokages, al aire libre. La fiesta se escuchaba allá alejado de ellos. La oscuridad les daba un poco de confidencialidad.

—Sasuke.

—¿Hmp?

—Trata de ser feliz.

—Lo dice la persona que me siguió por todos los infiernos —el usuario del sharingan miró de reojo al Uzumaki que lo veía serio—. Si yo te hubiera dicho lo mismo, ¿hubieras sido feliz?

—Pero es diferente, antes tú no sabías lo que hacías… te fuiste con ellos sólo porque tu dolor te lo pedía y no quería que estuvieras en peligro.

El Uchiha rió y negó. Uzumaki frunció el ceño confundido.

—Naruto. Te casaste con Hinata sólo porque la obligación te lo pedía, me faltó más ser como tú y haberte alejado de aquí para que pudieras ser realmente feliz.

—¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?

—¿Realmente la amas, Naruto?

Hubo un silencio inusualmente largo que se duplicó después de que Sasuke se moviera en primer lugar.

—¿Y Naruto? Vamos a tomar la foto con los padrinos —dijo Sakura acercándose a Sasuke que recién llegaba.

—Está atrás… —señaló el Uchiha moviéndose lentamente hacia donde la foto sería tomada.

Naruto estaba al borde del llanto ocasionado por la vergüenza, sus manos aún cubrían su boca para no dejar escapar ese calor que los labios ajenos le habían regalado por breve momentos, quizás sería la última vez que se diera aquel tipo de atención del Uchiha para sí.

.

 **Reviews.**

 **Kira:** Gracias por tu comentario, y gracias por no odiarme. Y bueno, se va a desarrollar como debe de desarrollarse (?), es decir, tengo un planteamiento que hacer antes que llegué el cumbre SasuBoru, como hay una diferencia de edad considerable y pues... Sasuke está casado y demás, debo mostrar porque es buena esta pareja, porqué es viable, no quiero sólo decir: "Boruto vio a Sasuke y se enamoró perdidamente", nah, todo tiene un porqué a mi parecer. Y sí habrá una Sarada, Sasuke y Sakura están casados habrá lemon de ellos, sí lo amo es más lo ama pero debe tener hijos porque así es lo correcto y nop, no habrá Boru embarazado, hahaha me gusta el M-preg pero no en esta historia, para la siguiente quizás sí, pero ahorita no. Gracias por tu atenta lectura y espero leernos pronto. ¡Saludos!.

 **RahiN:** Sí, es corto, es que debo muchos fics por todos lados, suelo escribir mucho pero en esta ocasión quise poner todo compacto pero entendible. Y bueno, SasuNaru es canon, digan lo que digan (?), ok no, pero por dios! TODA LA SERIE -o la mayoría- fue correr detrás del Dobe para que al final los casaran con las chicas que siempre los acosaron, please bitch, maldito Kishimoto, pero bueno, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo para satisfacer a mis seguidores. Gracias por tus palabras, seguimos por aquí. Byebye.

Jenn Kirsty: ¡No lo hacen! No les dan el suficiente amor e importancia, me da coraje (?), después de todo Boruto es el único y apreciado alumno de Sasuke 7u7 1313, hahaha, ya enserio. El SasuNaru me da igual, aunque tuve que incluirlo porque insisto, ¿qué rayos fue toda la serie siguiendo a Sasuke? Naruto es el Dios Stalker hahahaha, pero ya. Para el encuentro de Sasuke y Boruto falta, no quiero apresurar las cosas y espero que sigas conmigo para cuando eso ocurra. Te mando un saludo y gracias por tus palabra. Byebye!

 **Shinitai-chan:** Ohayo, gracias por no odiarme y claro que puedo continuar el fic, la idea es que suba lo que tengo pero como sabrás no me gustó lo que escribí y tuve que re-escribir. Pero aquí tienes. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo, y ya verás como sí pueden acabar juntos. Mando saludos y gracias por darte tu tiempo para leer esta loca historia. XoXo.

 **Sigan sin odiarme.**

St. Yukiona.

(Shota forevah (?), Nah, sólo es broma).


End file.
